


We Don't Know What We're Doing

by carps_book



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carps_book/pseuds/carps_book
Summary: Charlie and Evan, two strangers who go to the same school, are paired up for a school project. Their personal lives are revealedTh.





	We Don't Know What We're Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a little cringy. Please enjoy.

I hate waking up. What does a morning person even mean? Do you like to get up from your comfortable bed to take on the day? My vision blurs for a second then everything comes back to focus. I stand up groggily, slip on a shirt, put on some faded blue jeans, then my red worn out converse that should have been thrown away a long ass time ago.  
I am only halfway down the stairs when I hear the commotion. My little sister begs mom to let her sleep over at Becky's house on Friday. My mom tells her to get her grades up while giving her the normal orange juice that she has every single morning. Then when I finally head downstairs, Julia mumbles a quiet good morning, and my mom hands me my protein shake and lunch. I thank her, grab my backpack, then hop in my car. My car isn’t that old but compared to the rest of the cars kids have at my school, mine is ancient.  
One thing I do love is driving. All my friends say I’m crazy because I just drive around at night sometimes. It calms me down though. The thought that I am in control of this car, and I can go anywhere just makes me happy. But I can't just drive around today because I have to do to go to school, and I can’t be late. My first class is AP literature which is pure torture in the morning, and if I miss even a little part my grade will drop to where my grade has never dropped before.  
My phone buzzes and I see Cole, one of my teammates, is calling me.  
“Hey Evan, can you do me a big one for me today?”  
“If you’re going to ask if you can copy my homework it's a no.”  
“Duuude you know I need to turn this in, or my mom is going to kill me!”  
“Well you should have done it then, now shouldn't you,” I say annoyed.  
“Fuck you, Evan,” he says just before he hangs up.  
Out of all my friends, I’m the smart one. I get the good grades, I'm in all the AP classes, and actually, have a goal in mind except football.  
I get to school and see Cole standing there, pissed. I know he wants me to give him that homework, but that would have been the third time this week and it's only Thursday. I pull into my usual parking spot, turn the car off then hope out.  
“Hey, Cole how are you doing?” I asked politely with a little sarcasm laced in my voice  
“Better if I have my AP chemistry homework done,” he responds with his anger peeks through his mostly kind exterior.  
“ Awww well my little buddy should do it next time,” I say in a mocking voice  
Then again he responds with another “Fuck you” then stomps away.  
I smirk a little then walk to where I always meet Travis. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see him there, and my face immediately lights up. Whenever I see him I feel like a different, happier person. Today he wears his University of Colorado sweatshirt, and light blue ripped jeans, showing his hazelnut skin underneath. His dark curly brown hair is messy today, and his glasses, and perched upright on his nose. He knows I love that sweatshirt so I immediately need to say something about it.  
‘You’re wearing my favorite sweatshirt today.”  
“Yep.”  
“You look so good in it,” I say in a low voice to make sure nobody heard.  
“Did you know I look even better without it on?” he whispers back.  
“Oh yes I do,” I say stepping a little closer to him.  
“No, Evan not here,” says Travis. I can hear the fear and desperation in his voice.  
“Sorry, I just miss you.”  
“I miss you too, but we can facetime after your practice, okay”  
I lace my hand through his, “okay,” I say before I kiss his hand. Then I hear footsteps and before he can even reply to me I’m already walking away. I feel bad doing this but it's the best for both of us that nobody finds out.  
Okay so I’m gay, and the only people I am out to is Travis of course and my family. I came out to my family last year because them asking about me having a girlfriend, and the jokes they would make got under my skin. I gathered up the courage and finally told them during dinner one day, around spring time. They were shocked when I came out because I'm a football player, and isn’t that the straightest sport out there? Well, I am lucky enough that my family is one of the only pro-LGBT families in our town so they tell me to love whatever makes me happy. Travis, on the other hand, is in a little worse situation. He is not out to his family. His mom and dad always cringe when they see anything pro-LGBT so it seems like he is stuck in the closet a little longer, and having to attend the town Church. The Church let me just say isn't afraid to show their disgust for the LGBT community. At school though neither of us is out. Picture me, a football player just saying I am gay. I might get thrown off the team, and that risks my shot at UC Berkeley.  
Charlie  
I’m usually the first one at school every day, including the teachers. I wake up and grab a “vintage” shirt from the ground and slip it on, tug on a pair of jeans, grab my vans, and head out the door. I stop by my Starbucks and the barista already has my order ready. I come to Starbucks every day, at the same time, so they just charge my account.  
“Hey Jerry”  
“Hey”  
“Thanks for the coffee, see you tomorrow,” I say  
“See you then, tell your dad I say hi” he replies  
“Ok”  
Then I head out the door. I have done this every day ever since I moved here. I live by schedules, so this was just another one to add to the ones I already have. I jump back in mysterious old ass Jeep and drive to school. I’m not surprised to see nobody there and just walk to my locker. I grab my AP literature textbook and see a note written on my locker. “Meet at the bench during the break?” it says, signed Matilda. She had to have written this yesterday before she left school. I don’t even know why she writes this because we meet at the same place every day. It's part of my schedule. I think she writes it because she just wants to make me smile. I don’t know what you would consider our relationship. I am bisexual, which means I like both genders, and Matilda is pansexual, which means that she doesn’t take into account a person’s gender when she attracted to people, but we never really talk about what us is. We are best friends, but are we more than that?  
I walk over to my usual waiting spot and whip out my phone, plug my headphones in and turn on my September Playlist. Every month I make a playlist with all my favorites that months and that's basically all I listen to. Then I take out my math homework and finish it up. I find that this is the best place for me to do my homework because there are no distractions. Some people would find it stressful, but it's part of my schedule so I just go with it. When everybody else gets to school, the bell finally rings, so I head into AP Lit.  
Since school just started last month I didn’t know what to expect because Mrs. Linhart has a reputation to do weird projects. This year we haven’t had any yet and it’s already mid-September, so I thought we weren't going to do any. Well, I was wrong.  
She smiles when I walk it; a mischievous smirk. Immediately I know that I’ve seen crazy Linhart, and we are going to have a project. Everybody takes their seats, and the bell rings, so Mrs. Linehart starts class. I sit in the back next to this football player named Evan. I’ve never really talked to him, but I know he is popular because he is on the football team, and he doesn’t talk much. I focus my attention on what Mrs. Linhart says again,  
“Today we are going to start one of your projects this year,” I see the fear in some of the other students' eyes because it is finally happening, “This project is going to take a while and is going to be a partner project.” Immediately I see eyes dart across the room to their friends to solidify that they are partners. Mrs. Linhart just laughs when she sees this, “You guys are so funny, trying to choose your own partners. I already have all your names in a hat and will partner you up this way” Everybody is shocked hearing this, even me who isn’t shocked by much is a little surprised. ‘Your project with your to be determined partner will be to create something that neither you or your partner know much in, then write a thousand word essay together”  
“That's it?” asks a guy sitting in the front.  
“Yep it's harder than you imagine”  
Then we start to choose names. Sofia and Addy somehow get put together, and their faces light up. They are best friends, and probably already have an idea what to do. Most of the other names are chosen, and faces fall, people shrug, and I know one person even teared up a little. There are about 10 people left when I hear my name,  
“Charlie.” Everyone looks at me or at the teacher hoping it's not them being chosen next. There's an anticipatory pause then she finally says,  
“Evan Griffin”  
Evan  
I don’t even know who this girl is. I just look at her and say,  
“I guess we’re partners now”  
“Yeah haha” she responds quietly  
I try to break the silence and say, “I think we should meet at my house.” I say this because my parents let me have girls over the knowledge that they have nothing to worry about, and I don’t really want to go to her’s. They do let Travis come over though because they trust him, and he is my boyfriend, and I would consider shitty parenting if they didn’t.  
“Okay what day works for you?” asks Charlie  
“What about Sunday at twelve?” I say. I don’t go to church so Sunday’s are the day I usually do stuff.  
“Ok sure here my number,” says Charlie while she was it writing down on a piece of paper, “just text me the address, and I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Yeah, so what do you think we should do our project on?”  
“Well what do you do because we need to do something that both of us haven’t done”  
“Well I do football, read, and school,” and hang out with my boyfriend but I didn’t add that one for obvious reasons.  
“Oh okay then. Well, that gives a lot of options. I like to read and write so we can do something centered around reading.” suggests Charlie.  
I thought that was a good idea but I don’t really want to be too boring because then I’ll get bored and I don’t know that wouldn’t be fun.  
Charlie  
I’m a bit nervous and excited to do this project. I don’t really have anything super interesting that I’ve done, so maybe I can add something to my blank list. I was thinking that we do something that could help other people.  
When the bell rings I go to the other classes then It's break. I go to the bench without even thinking and then I see Matilda. I am still questioning what our relationship is. I wish to the bottom of the heart that we were dating, but I don’t know if she feels that way. I don’t have the courage to ask her because I fear that it could ruin our friendship.  
I see her and every little piece of her makes me smile. Her golden hair, green eyes that sparkle when the hit the light. Today she wears a shirt that says, “Thanks Obama” this is one of my favorite and always makes me laugh. It pairs perfectly with her glasses, that frame her face amazingly. I just think she is perfect.  
We could talk and talk all the time. From politics to books all the way to us fangirling over our favorite bands. Neither of us is popular and we are each other or more than friends I hope. I decide to tell Matilda about the AP literature project.  
“So in English Mrs. Linhart finally assigned us a fucking project.”  
“Really what is it?” asks Matilda.  
“It's a partner project where we have to do create something that we have never done before,”  
“Who’s your partner?”  
“That popular smart football player Evan,” I respond.  
“Oh yeah, he’s kinda hot.”  
“I guess but he never really talks.”  
“Do you guys have a day to plan for the project?”  
“Yeah, we are going to his house on Sunday.”  
“Well, you're going to talk to him on Sunday though.”  
“True True,” I say. The bell rings and I have to go to my Economics class. This was one of my least favorite class, but it turns out Evan is in that class, and I thought I could get closer to him so we both can get a good grade on this project. He was talking to one of his friends Dylan who is also on the football team. They were laughing and being obnoxious but Evan was still being notably quieter than Dylan. This never really got my attention because I don’t care about sports. I mean I care about people but I don’t really try to pry into people’s lives unless I need to.  
Evan  
I never noticed I have Charlie in more than one of my classes. Maybe if I wasn’t one hundred percent gay I would be attracted to her. I was talking to Dylan about his new girlfriend *groan* I swear he gets a new girlfriend every three weeks. He is an asshole but entertaining so I consider myself friends with him.  
I decide to go up and say hi to Charlie so we can be closer and the project isn’t awkward.  
“Hey Charlie I didn’t know we have this class together,” I say excitedly  
“Yeah we never really talk so I never really noticed” she responds quietly  
“Haha, same!” I exclaim. Then came the awkward silence I’m trying avoid.  
“So I got to go back to my desk so Mr. Reed doesn’t get on my ass,” I say.  
“Ok we’ll see you in some other class we might have magically together but if not I’ll see you in AP lit” she responds. I thought this was funny so I chuckle a little then head back to my desk. I didn’t expect that Charlie would be this chill. She always has a “all I care about is my grades, but don’t want to show it” demeanor so she surprised me a little. I keep thinking I might not actually hate this project. I get back to my desk and Dylan gives me a weird look.  
“Dude what are you doing talking to that chick. I didn’t even know she went to our school. Look at her she’s a total nerd.”  
“We have an English project together so I was just checking when we are hanging out,” I reply with a tint of defensiveness in my voice. I don't know if I’m defending her or me at the moment though.  
“Are you gonna bang her?” He says giving me an annoying ass grin. I feel my face going red feeling embarrassed. I didn’t know how to respond to this so I just went with my usual answer  
“She’s not really my type”  
“Evan you can’t keep saying that. You say that to every girl I ask you about. Are you gay or something?” He says. My face felt like it was burning and I was just thinking “shit shit shit shit” I don’t know what to say.  
“I’m just looking for the right one,” I respond quickly.  
“I see you man,” he says. His response made me so relieved. I didn’t want to have to compromise my sexuality to him. Then Mr. Reed walks into class right after the bell rung.  
This class is always boring as hell but with my anxiety of Dylan questioning my sexuality I’m just waiting for the bell to ring.  
After what seems like an eternity the bell rings and I rush out of the room. I always thought I did so well in hiding it but now after this class, I am having my doubts. Maybe I need to just face my fear and come out but I really don’t want that to affect my way to college. I picture collage as a place I can be myself and people won’t judge me so if trying to wait it out until college. I am a junior now so that’s just two years. I really don’t want something that wasn’t my choice to affect my future.  
Charlie  
I feel like after watching Evan for a while that he is hiding something. He seems like he is holding something in. But, I have only had a few solid conversations with the guy, so who am I to assume anything?  
I go to all of my other classes then have lunch. I meet Matilda on the bench again. She sees my face and quickly asks,  
“What happened”  
“Well it turns out that I have three classes with Evan and I only knew I had one with him”  
“Wow what a coincidence, and now you have a project with him”  
“I know right!” She hands me the sandwich that her mom always makes for me and eat them in silence. We are the type of friends that don’t need to be constantly talking all the time. We are able to enjoy the silence with each other. Just being in the presence of each other makes us happier, at least that’s how I feel.  
I always get my lunches from her mom because my dad is always working and sometimes forgets to buy stuff for lunch. My mom isn’t in the picture because when I was in seventh grade my mom was in a car crash and died on impact. My dad threw himself into his work, and it feel like my dad almost forgot I existed. I am able to manage myself pretty well, but I think this is how Matilda and her mom try to help out.  
My phone buzzes so I pull it out of my backpack to check and I’m surprised to see and number I don’t know. I go to read what they wrote and it turns out to be Evan.  
Evan: Hey I can’t believe that we have three classes together!! That’s crazy!!  
I don’t really know how to respond to this. First, popular football player Evan is texting me, second, he also notices that we share classes and third, he used an obscene amount of exclamation points.  
I turn to Matilda and show her the text. Her face immediately turns sly.  
“Do you think he likes you? I mean he texts you and he is obviously excited,” says Matilda  
“I don’t even know this is the first conversation we’ve had Matilda. I don’t think that's how it works,'"I say.  
To be honest I don’t even know if he’s straight. I’m not assuming but he just didn’t have the same look in his eyes, and the normal jitteriness that guys usually have when talking to girls.But like I said I’m not assuming.  
“I can see that but I don’t really want to jump to conclusions here” replies Matilda.  
I decide the respond with  
Charlie: it’s crazy maybe this can help us with our project  
He immediately responds with  
Evan: totally  
Then our conversation ends.


End file.
